marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
El Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa, comúnmente abreviado por su acrónimo en inglés S.H.I.E.L.D., es una agencia de inteligencia y contraterrorismo militar extragubernamental de los Estados Unidos, encargada de mantener la seguridad mundial. Fundada como consecuencia de la victoria de los Aliados sobre las Potencias del Eje y HYDRA en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, S.H.I.E.L.D. se formó para proteger a Estados Unidos, y más tarde al mundo entero, de todas las amenazas posibles. Con sus armas avanzadas y agentes extraordinarios, S.H.I.E.L.D. fue tal vez la mayor potencia militar en la Tierra. Seguido de su encuentro con Carol Danvers, la adquisición del Teseracto, y haber aprendido sobre la existencia de seres de otros planetas como los Kree y los Skrulls, S.H.I.E.L.D. fue dirigido por Nicholas Fury y el Consejo Mundial de Seguridad en la era moderna, teniendo que hacer frente a toda clase de superhumanos, semidioses y alienígenas, llevándolos a trabajar en el Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. Todos los problemas en S.H.I.E.L.D. y los planes de Fury para formar un equipo que proteja al mundo de las amenazas que la agencia no podría vencer por su cuenta condujeron a la formación de los Vengadores, un grupo de superhéroes que salvó al mundo durante la invasión alienígena de la Tierra en 2012, con Thor recuperando el Teseracto. La agencia se hizo conocida públicamente transcurridos los acontecimientos de la Batalla de Nueva York, en parte debido a la página web de Marea Creciente. Por ello, en 2013, Nicholas Fury, tras resucitar a Phillip Coulson por medio del Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I., le encargó impedir que los delincuentes y las organizaciones terroristas comenzaran a buscar la tecnología que los Chitauri habían dejado en la Tierra, a lo que Coulson formó su propio equipo de agentes que le ayudarían en sus misiones. En 2014, mediante las acciones de Steven Rogers, el mundo se enteró del hecho de que S.H.I.E.L.D. había sido infiltrada y controlada en gran parte por la organización terrorista HYDRA. Después de la batalla en la que los Helicarriers del Proyecto Insight cayeron y la sede principal de S.H.I.E.L.D., el Triskelion, sufrió graves daños, todos los archivos clasificados de S.H.I.E.L.D. fueron expuestos en internet, y la agencia fue desautorizada por sus gobiernos al mando y etiquetada como una organización terrorista. Muchos funcionarios de S.H.I.E.L.D. fueron detenidos y sometidos a un riguroso interrogatorio. Sin embargo, a pesar de la búsqueda masiva de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., muchos de estos en todo el mundo se mantuvieron en bases secretas fieles a su juramento, salvando la parafernalia necesaria para su uso futuro. No obstante, el equipo más responsable de la supervivencia de S.H.I.E.L.D. fue el equipo del agente Phillip Coulson, quien valientemente condujo a sus compañeros de equipo contra las fuerzas de HYDRA dirigidos por los traidores Jonathan Garrett y Grant Ward, ganando la batalla en la que el plan de Garrett se frustró en última instancia. Tras esto, Nicholas Fury nombró a Phillip Coulson como el nuevo Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. y le encargó la tarea de reconstruir la agencia a partir de cero. Ahora trabajando desde las sombras y perseguidos por casi todos los ejércitos del mundo, Coulson usó su antiguo equipo como el núcleo de S.H.I.E.L.D. y reclutó a mercenarios, antiguos agentes, y a otros para ayudar a llenar las filas de la organización, y al mismo tiempo continuar su lucha contra HYDRA. En 2015, otra facción de S.H.I.E.L.D. surgió y era dirigida por Robert Gonzales, quien se negó a aceptar la autoridad de Coulson, creyendo que su facción era la única S.H.I.E.L.D. real. Después de la batalla en la Ciudad Kree, la facción de Gonzales reveló su existencia, atacando y capturando la base de Coulson, el Campo de Juegos. Sin embargo, luego de haber trabajando con éxito juntos para atacar y destruir la Base de Investigación Antártica de HYDRA, Coulson propuso que ambas facciones se combinaran. Sin embargo, la paz no duró mucho tiempo, debido a que los Inhumanos, una raza humanoide con súper poderes dirigidos por Jiaying, les declararon la guerra a S.H.I.E.L.D. — La pelea fue breve y S.H.I.E.L.D. fue capaz de prevenir cualquier daño adicional. Después de la guerra, Coulson inició un nuevo programa para reclutar y entrenar a individuos con poderes para garantizar la seguridad mundial. En 2016, el Brote Inhumano siguió llevándose a cabo, y S.H.I.E.L.D. tuvo que oponerse a las nuevas amenazas, que incluían a la Unidad Avanzada de Contención de Amenazas, el Inhumano Lash y al nuevo Director de HYDRA, Grant Ward. Después de que se descubriera la infiltración de HYDRA en UTCA y el abrupto final de este último, S.H.I.E.L.D. fue semi-legalizada como una división de operaciones encubiertas por el Presidente Matthew Ellis, con la UTCA ahora dirigida por Glenn Talbot, sirviendo como la cara pública de S.H.I.E.L.D. a partir de ese momento. Con HYDRA sufriendo un golpe devastador, S.H.I.E.L.D. se enteró de la existencia del Inhumano Alveus, el cual comenzó a reclutar a un ejército de Inhumanos, con la intención de transformar a toda la humanidad en Inhumanos. Con el fin de detener a Alveus, el agente Lincoln Campbell sacrificó su vida para destruir a Alveus con una explosión nuclear en el espacio. A raíz de la derrota de Alveus, S.H.I.E.L.D. se legalizó nuevamente después de firmar los Acuerdos de Sokovia, pero bajo la dirección de Jeffrey Mace. Asimimo, el interés amoroso de Campbell, Daisy Johnson, abandonó S.H.I.E.L.D. y se convirtió en una justiciera. Como una organización legitima, en 2017, S.H.I.E.L.D. lidió con Elias Morrow, cuyo conocimiento del misterioso libro llamado el Darkhold lo llevó a obtener poderes. Para derrotarlo, S.H.I.E.L.D. se alió con Johnson y Roberto Reyes. Después de la victoria sobre Morrow, Johnson se reincorporó a la organización. Con la revelación de que Mace no era un Inhumano, Coulson asumió el puesto de Director en operaciones, manteniendo a Mace como la cara publica. Producto de la traición de Holden Radcliffe y el reemplazo de casi todos los agentes claves por SDV, las agentes Johnson y Jemma Simmons ingresaron al Framework para salvarlos. A pesar de su éxito, ellos se vieron obligados a detener a Aida, quien buscaba destruir S.H.I.E.L.D, y lograron matarla con la ayuda de Reyes, pero esto causó la muerte de Mace y asimismo el cierre de la organización, ya que Aida y Anton Ivanov incriminaron a Johnson por el intento de asesinato de Glenn Talbot. Poco tiempo después, el alienígena Enoc capturó al equipo de Coulson, a excepción de Leopold Fitz, para enviarlos al año 2091 a cumplir una profecía. Ellos fueron transportados al búnker conocido como el Faro, que contenía los restos de la humanidad después de la destrucción de la Tierra. Estos se vieron obligados a mezclarse entre los sobrevivientes y lucharon contra los Kree, que gobernaban el lugar bajo las órdenes de Kasius, mientras buscaban regresar al presente. Después de acabar con la tiranía de los Kree, todos regresan a su tiempo. Eventualmente, ellos se unieron a los agentes reunidos por Michael Peterson y comenzaron una carrera contra el tiempo para prevenir la destrucción de la Tierra en 2018. Después de luchar contra la General Hale de HYDRA, la Confederación y un enloquecido y mejorado Glenn Talbot, S.H.I.E.L.D. cambió el curso de la historia y salvó la Tierra, pero Fitz perdió la vida en el proceso. Como Coulson se retiró de la agenca con Melinda May para pasar sus últimos momentos con ella, Alphonso Mackenzie asumió el cargo de Director. Luego, los agentes se embarcaron en una misión para encontrar la versión pasada de Fitz que estaba en animación suspendida en el espacio profundo. En 2019, Mackenzie logró reconstruir S.H.I.E.L.D., reclutando a más agentes. Después de buscar señales de actividades paranormales, S.H.I.E.L.D. entró en conflicto con un escuadrón dirigido por Pachakutiq. Mientras tanto, Simmons y Johnson todavía estaban buscando a Fitz, lo que las llevó a encontrarse con los Chronicoms, quienes también querían a Fitz para salvar su planeta. Después de rescatar a Deke Shaw del Escuadrón de Pachakutiq, May se enteró de la misión de Pachakutiq de eliminar a los Shrike y a su creadora, Izel. En el espacio, Simmons se reunió con Fitz mientras el resto del equipo regresaba a la Tierra, y ambos fueron llevados de vuelta a casa con la ayuda de Izel. Tras una incómoda alianza con Pachakutiq, S.H.I.E.L.D. luchó contra Izel, mientras que el Faro estaba bajo el ataque y dominio de los Cazadores de Chronicoms. Ellos pudieron derrotar a Izel y Pachakutiq, antes de trabajar con Enoc para crear a un SDV de Coulson para que les ayude a viajar al pasado y frenar la amenaza que representaban los Cazadores de Chronicoms. Miembros Primer S.H.I.E.L.D. (década de 1940 - 2014) S.H.I.E.L.D. dividido: Facción de Coulson (2014 - 2015) S.H.I.E.L.D. dividido: Facción de Gonzales (2014 - 2015) Segundo S.H.I.E.L.D. (desde 2015) Instalaciones Desde la reunificación de S.H.I.E.L.D. (2015 - presente) *Campo de Juegos (actualmente la principal instalación) *Instalación del Protocolo Theta (instalación donde en secreto se encuentra el Helicarrier N°64) *La Crisálida (instalación de entrenamiento) *La Rata (centro penitenciario) Anteriores instalaciones *Triskelion (antigua principal instalación) (destruido) Proyectos de S.H.I.E.L.D. La siguiente es una lista parcial de los proyectos dirigidos por S.H.I.E.L.D. *Iniciativa Vengadores (2008 - 2012) *Fase 2 (2012) **Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. (2011 - 2012) *Proyecto Sr. Azul (2011) *Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. (2009 - 2014) Símbolos Primeras insignias Las primeras versiones de las insignias de S.H.I.E.L.D. se usaron desde su formación a finales de la década de 1940 hasta mediados de 2012, cuando se introdujeron por primera vez las segundas insignias. Estas fueron conservadas hasta el colapso de S.H.I.E.L.D. en 2014. Logo de SHIELD - 1.png SHIELD 1-2.png S.H.I.E.L.D. IDs Logo.png Logo SHIELD - Variante.png Logo de documentos de S.H.I.E.L.D.png Primer simbolo de SHIELD.png Logo de la Academia de Ciencias y tecnologia de SHIELD.png Simbolo Combate SHIELD.png Segundas insignias Estas versiones de las insignias de S.H.I.E.L.D. estuvieron en uso desde su introducción a mediados de 2012. Fueron usadas después del colapso de S.H.I.E.L.D. por la facción de S.H.I.E.L.D. de Phillip Coulson y se mantuvieron después de que su facción se unificara con la facción dirigida por Robert Gonzales en 2015. Logo 1 - SHIELD.png S.H.I.E.L.D. Perfil.png Perfil de SHIELD - Bordes.png S.H.I.E.L.D. T4.png STRIKE - Equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D..png SHIELD Estrellas.png Insignia de Seguridad de SHIELD.png Logo del Campo de Juegos - SHIELD.png S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo Medical.png AMC S.H.I.E.L.D..png S.H.I.E.L.D. 50 Estrellas.png S.H.I.E.L.D. 25 Estrellas.png S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo Temp 6.png Insignia de la facción de Gonzales Esta versión alternativa de las insignias de S.H.I.E.L.D. fue usada por la facción reorganizada dirigida por Robert Gonzales después del colapso de S.H.I.E.L.D. en 2014. S.H.I.E.L.D. - Faccion de Gonzales.png Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Sexta temporada'' ***''New Life'' *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' (mencionado) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (flashback) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (flashback) *''Ant-Man'' (flashback de 1989) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (mencionado en un flashback) *''Captain Marvel'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''The Man Behind the Shield'' (flashback) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Melinda'' (flashbacks de 2008) *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' *''Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (eventos concurrentes) **''Iron Man 2'' **''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' **''Thor'' **''Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant'' **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes'' *''The Avengers'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (eventos concurrentes) *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' *''Iron Man 3'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Pilot'' ***''0-8-4'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Eye-Spy'' ***''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***''FZZT'' ***''The Hub'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The Well'' ***''Repairs'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The Bridge'' ***''The Magical Place'' ***''Seeds'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' *''Captain America: Homecoming'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''End of the Beginning'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Black Widow Prelude'' (flashback) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''One Door Closes'' (flashbacks) **''Primera temporada'' ***''Providence'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Scars'' (flashback) ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''Who You Really Are'' ***''One of Us'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' ***''One Door Closes'' ***''Afterlife'' ***''Melinda'' ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''WIRED Insider Interviews Darren Cross, CEO of Pym Technologies'' (mencionado) ***''WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview'' (mencionado) *''Ant-Man'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Laws of Nature'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''4,722 Hours'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' ***''Chaos Theory'' ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' ***''Closure'' ***''Maveth'' ***''Bouncing Back'' ***''The Inside Man'' ***''Parting Shot'' ***''Watchdogs'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''AVENGERS IMPACT: A WHIH Newsfront Special Report'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Spacetime'' ***''Paradise Lost'' ***''The Team'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (mencionado en un flashback) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''The Singularity'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House'' (mencionado) ***''WHIH Breaking News: Attack in Lagos'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Failed Experiments'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Emancipation'' ***''Absolution'' ***''Ascension'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Vendetta'' (flashbacks) ***''John Hancock'' ***''Progress'' ***''Reunion'' ***''Deal Breaker'' ***''Justicia'' (flashbacks) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''The Ghost'' ***''Meet the New Boss'' ***''Uprising'' ***''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' ***''Lockup'' ***''The Good Samaritan'' ***''Deals With Our Devils'' ***''The Laws of Inferno Dynamics'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Vendetta'' ***''Justicia'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Broken Promises'' ***''The Patriot'' ***''Wake Up'' ***''Hot Potato Soup'' ***''BOOM'' ***''The Man Behind the Shield'' ***''Self Control'' ****''Farewell, Cruel World!'' (flashbacks) ***''What If...'' (mencionado) ***''Identity and Change'' (mencionado) ***''No Regrets'' ***''All the Madame's Men'' ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' ***''The Return'' ***''World's End'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (mencionado en un flashback) ***''Rewind'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' ***''The Devil Complex'' ***''Rise and Shine'' ***''Inside Voices'' ***''The Honeymoon'' ***''All Roads Lead...'' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Option Two'' ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' **''Sexta temporada'' ***''Missing Pieces'' ***''Window of Opportunity'' ***''Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson'' ***''Code Yellow'' ***''The Other Thing'' ***''Inescapable'' ***''Toldja'' ***''Collision Course Part One'' ***''Collision Course Part Two'' ***''Leap'' ***''From the Ashes'' ***''The Sign'' ***''New Life'' *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' Trivia *Se tenía pensado hacer una película sobre S.H.I.E.L.D., pero la idea fue descartada y en su lugar se hizo la serie Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Enlaces externos * * en:S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Agencias del Gobierno de Estados Unidos Categoría:S.H.I.E.L.D.